Rosa y Añil
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Solas y deseosas. Dos amigas que encuentran el consuelo y la liberación en la otra. ¿De verdad necesitaban hombres para ser felices? COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_• Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 _• One-shot_

 _• Sakura/Hinata._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _Rosa y Añil_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Bostezo** ampliamente, ocasionando que unas pequeñas lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos. Tallo con delicadeza ambos, borrando las pequeñas gotas saladas. Tenía sueño, no iba a negarlo. Sabía que era su culpa, todo por ilusa. Como siempre se había quedado esperando a Naruto hasta altas horas de la noche. Sin poder evitarlo, pues el sueño estaba pudiendo más que ella, termino rendida en el sofá de la sala. Unas horas después se levantó y con resignación fue dormir a su habitación, sola, como siempre.

—¡Himawari, Boruto! — lanzó un grito, esperando a que ambos bajaran por sus almuerzos. Boruto tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y Himawari debía ir a la academia ninja, hoy era el primer día de su pequeña.

Sonrió con dulzura. Ambos estaban creciendo muy rápido... y Naruto no estaba lo suficiente en casa como para verlos crecer.

Sabía que el estaba trabajando muy duro al ser Hokage y que no podía ser egoísta pues sabia de antemano que ser Hokage siempre había sido el sueño de Naruto. Quería apoyarlo, quería sentirse bien con eso pero las cosas ya no estaban funcionando. Independientemente de que Naruto fuese Hokage, su matrimonio ya no era lo que fue hace unos años.

Apenas y lo veía y cuando llegaba a estar sola con el en una habitación, el acababa dormido. Aceptaba, con toda la pena, que estaba necesitada. Queria sentirse mujer de nuevo. No recordaba la ultima vez que habían tenido sexo y eso la frustraba demasiado.

Suspiro con pesar. Estaba conciente de que pareciese que le importaba mas el sexo que el pero, no era así. Solo queria un poco de... eso.

Con treinta años se sonrojo con solo pensar en sexo. A veces las personas nunca cambian.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo Boruto sorpresivamente para Hinata. El chico tomo la bolsa de papel y después le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su madre para eventualmente salir corriendo hasta la salida.— ¡Hasta luego Okaa-chan! ¡Llego tarde! —después de eso se escucho un portazo.

Hinata frunció el ceño.— Ese niño, le e dicho millones de veces que no azote la puerta.

—Ya sabes como es Okaa-chan — dijo la niña mientras reía tiernamente. Tomo su bolsa de comida y después le dio un abrazo a su madre.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres irte sola, Hima-chan? Yo puedo llevarte...

—No, me iré con unos amigos Kaa-chan.

"¿Amigos?" Se preguntó al escucharla.

—¡Nos vemos al rato Okaa-chan! — exclamó la niña ya caminando hasta la puerta, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hinata.

—¡Ah! ¡Hasta luego amor! — se despidió atropelladamente antes de escuchar la puerta siendo cerrada. Después de eso, el silencio absoluto la invadió.

Ahora sus tardes estaría en soledad sin su pequeña hija. Se estaba quedando muy sola.

Bajo la mirada y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, salió de su pesar para salir a la realidad. Era ama de casa, debía limpiar y hacer sus quehaceres. Ahora mas que nunca extrañaba ser ninja. Tal vez en un par de años, podría serlo de nuevo.

Sonrió ante su idea.

* * *

 **Después** de limpiar y ordenar la casa, se dijo que podría tomar una ducha. Una vez que quito el sudor y cualquier suciedad, salió de la regadera para secarse y ponerse sus ropas habituales.

Secó su cabello, puso crema en todo su cuerpo, cepillo sus hebras azulinas y después se miró al espejo. Una pregunta paso por su mente cuando se vio en el, ¿Naruto la encontraba atractiva? No lo sabía, pues él hace mucho que no le decía lo bonita que se veía o cosas por el estilo.

Hizo un mohín y se miró de pies a cabeza. Tal vez debería... una idea pasó por su cabeza y después sonrió animada. Medio corrio a la cómoda y saco de ella su viejo atuendo. Ese que no usaba desde que tenía veinte años. ¿le quedaria todavia?

Quito lo que ya se había puesto y de inmediato se fundo con el short corto y la blusa sin mangas color lila. Todo le quedo como anillo al dedo. Al parecer no había engordado tanto a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos. Eso hizo que su ánimo se incrementara un poco. Se miro al espejo y pensó que la ropa jamás le había sentado tan bien como en ese momento.

Sonrió radiante, haciendo de esa sonrisa la mas bonita de ese dia.

Justo cuando iba a pensar si quedarse con esa ropa en resto del dia o volver a la habitual, el timbre eléctrico hizo que olvidara esa interrogante de inmediato.

—¡Voy! —exclamo para después ir hacia la puerta a zancadas. Abrio rapidamente esta, encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba ver esa mañana.

— Sakura-chan — pronunció con asombro —¡Que sorpresa! Hace días que no te veo.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente — Lo siento, e estado... — calló un segundo y su rostro se torno serio. Al otro segundo ya había levantado la mano mientras la agitaba, indicando que no importaba.

Hinata parpadeo preocupada.—Pasa Sakura-san.

—Eh, gracias — dijo mientras Hinata le sonreia y se hacia a un lado.

Una vez dentro de la casa, ambas fueron hasta el living. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hinata fue hacia la cocina y volvio con una tetera y dos tazas.

—¿Como esta Sarada-chan? — pregunto Hinata mientras servia te, tratando de armar una conversacion con su peli rosa amiga.

—Ella está bien, tan...— pensó unos segundos antes de hablar — tan ella —soltó una risita —¿Y Boruto?

—El también está bien —respondió Hinata mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sakura —. Aun tengo problemas con el sobre su comportamiento, pero se que cambiara cuando madure.

—Es sobre Naruto de nuevo, ¿No?

Al escuhar eso, Hinata deja caer la mirada, respondiendo a la pregunta con ese acto.

—Ese idiota, no se como puede hacer ese tipo de cosas —apreto el puño desocupado —. Deberia pasar mas tiempo con sus hijos, el si puede...

Al escuchar eso, Hinata alzo la mirada.—¿Sasuke...?

—No ha venido en un largo tiempo — respondio Sakura —. Sarada no esta bien con eso.

—Me imagino —bajo la mirada directo al te humeante que mantenia en sus manos —. Y...¿Tu?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Sakura alzó la mirada con sorpresa.—¿Yo?

—Si, ¿como sobrellevar esto sin... romperte?

—Sarada — contesto simplemente antes de darle un sorbo a su te —. Y tu, sobre llevas todo esto por Himawari y por Boruto, Hinata.

Hinata miró a Sakura con los ojos llorosos.— Ya no se que mas hacer...—susurro apretando su taza de té —. Ni siquiera se si el... si el aun me ama.

Sakura contrajo su rostro de dolor. Dejo la taza de te en la mesita de centro.

La oji perla alzó la mirada con sorpresa al sentir la mano de Sakura sosteniendo la suya con fuerza. Sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y las de Sakura ya estaban amenazando con salir de sus preciosas orbes jade.

Al ver esa mirada, sintio una profunda confianza hacia Sakura asi que sin poder evitarlo empezo a soltar todo lo que su corazon habia guardado por tantos años.

—Rara vez lo veo y cuando viene a casa simplemente me pasa de largo y se va a dormir. Se que llega cansado pero ni siquiera saluda a los niños apropiadamente y eso me duele mas que nada.

Supo que Sakura la estaba apoyando cuando sintio un leve apreton en su mano. La mano de la Haruno era tan calida y comoda que la tranquilizaba un poco mientras se desahogaba.

—Me siento tan sola, se que tengo a mis niños y se que no debería de sentirme así pero... es inevitable no sentirme sola como mujer. Hace tantísimo que Naruto no me toca y hasta a veces he pensado que me engaña —cubrió sus ojos llorosos con la mano desocupada —. Se que no debería pensar eso de él, y que él es incapaz de eso porque el simplemente no es así pero... ya no se que pensar — dijo entre sollozos.

— Te comprendo tan bien Hinata, se lo que sientes, de verdad lo se. Sabes que Sasuke apenas y viene a la aldea, jamas a pasado tiempo con Sarada y yo... yo me siento cada vez menos mujer — Sakura bajó la mirada ante la perlada de la Hyuga —. A veces me pregunto por que tuvo sexo conmigo si después me iba a dejar sola y embarazada... tal vez ya no le gusto. Tal vez no soy y nunca e sido lo suficiente bonita para el... — a ese punto, Hinata pudo observar las lágrimas que escurren por las mejillas de Sakura.

Sintio tanta empatia por ella. Estaban en la misma situacion, ambas con anelo de ser queridas y de querer. Ambas sufriendo en silencio para que sus hijos pudiesen vivir tranquilamente y sin rencores en sus corazones. Ambas velando por la imagen de hombres que no se detenian ni un segundo en pensar en ellas.

—Sakura-chan, tu eres preciosa — se animó a decir, sorprendiendo gratamente a la peli rosa —. Yo no entiendo muy bien por que Sasuke-san no está en la aldea contigo pero eso no te hace menos mujer o menos bonita. El se lo pierde — aseguro apretando su mano —. Estas llena de virtudes y si él no quiere quedarse entonces... no se que haces con él —bajo la mirada —. Disculpa que te diga esto pues se que lo has amado desde siempre pero, te mereces mas que migajas.

Sakura miró con los ojos brillosos a la Hyuga.—Lo mismo va para ti Hinata-chan. Tu te mereces más que el atolondrado de Naruto. Cuando te casaste con el pense que cambiaria aun que fuera un poco pero sigue siendo el mismo idiota —dijo sin importarle que sonara grosera —. Tu tambien eres muy hermosa Hinata-chan, lo digo enserio... — sin poder evitarlo ambas se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por la Haruno. Sakura soltó una risilla y volteo hacia otro lado — Eres tan bonita que sin duda me gustaría que fueras mi novia si yo fuese hombre...— al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, deshizo el agarre de la mano de Hinata y tapo su boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

Hinata frente a ella la miraba con un fuerte sonrojo hasta el cuello.—Sa-sa-sakura-chan, no te avergüences —agitó ambas manos mientras se sonreía avergonzada —. Se que lo dijiste para hacerme sentir bien, solo eso...

—Es que no lo dije solo para hacerte sentir bien...— murmuró entre dientes, con las mejillas pintadas en color carmín y sus ojos jade mirando hacia el suelo.

Ante la confecion, Hinata se sobresaltó en su lugar.—¿De-de-de verdad?

Sakura asintió en la misma posición.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Hinata suspiro y miró firmemente a Sakura.—No necesito ser hombre para que me gustes...— soltó entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro apunto de estallar en llamas.

Sakura la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazon comenzo a palpitar de manera acelerada y su respiración se tornó agitada. ¿Había sido eso una declaración? Trago saliva con fuerza.

De un momento a otro se dedicó a mirar detalladamente a su amiga peli azul. Al mirarla pudo notar que traía sus ropas de misión, esas que usaba hace años. Se preguntó cómo es que después de tanto podían seguirle mirando tan bien. Trago saliva nuevamente y decidió seguir el juego, curiosa por saber qué más pasaba.

—Note que... llevas tus ropas de misión. Las que usabas hace años.

Ante lo dicho por la peli rosa, Hinata se sobresaltó y se miró avergonzada.—¡Cielos! No me di cuenta de que no me cambie antes de abrir la puerta... qué vergüenza.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con impresión la Haruno.

—Seguro se me debe de ver del asco...— susurro tristemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Sakura frunció el ceño.—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cuando te vi lo primero que pensé fue que se te mira estupendo, como siempre.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la peli rosa, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas por el alago. —¿Co-como siempre?

Sakura se sobresalto sobre su lugar al escucharla. Asintió apenada mientras volteaba hacia otro lugar.—Siempre te ves muy bien, Hinata. Todos lo notan, la aldea lo nota, los hombres y las mujeres lo notan. Yo lo noto.

—Sakura-san...—musitó Hinata al no tener una respuesta para lo que su amiga había soltado. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa ladina — Tu tambien te ves bien siempre Sakura. Eres muy atractiva.

Después de esas palabras, ambas quedaron en un profundo silencio. Cada quien con sus respectivos pensamientos. Cada quien con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta el cuello y las orejas. Cada quien sintiendo los latidos locos de sus corazones y esas mariposas que hace años que no sentían.

—Yo... creo que debería de irme. No he terminado de asear la casa y si Sarada se da cuenta seguro me dice algo — rió con nerviosismo la oji jade mientras se levantaba del sofá, siendo imitada por Hinata.

—Oh, esta bien Sakura-san — respondió Hinata con una tierna sonrisa —. Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras. Siempre estoy en casa así que me vendría muy bien tu compañía.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente y después asintió.

Después de unos segundos mirándose la una a la otra, Sakura reacciono y trato de caminar torpemente hacia la salida. Al estar tan nerviosa no se percato de que la mesita que se mantenía frente a ellas iba a provocar un accidente.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar, su pie se atoro con una de las patas de la mesa, provocando que se fuese a caer de frente.

Al ver esto, Hinata actuó con rapidez, situándose frente a ella y extendiendo sus brazos para que cayera segura entre ellos. Lo que no recordaba es que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que Sakura.

—¡Waaaaa! — gritaron a la par.

Sakura fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba encima de Hinata. Ambas manos estaban sosteniendo su peso a los lados de la cabeza de su amiga. Sus piernas se mantenían a horcajadas sobre ella. Sentirla tan cerca y ver como ella la miraba con un lindo sonrojo hicieron que tragara saliva. Estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo bajo su abdomen.

Mientras tanto, Hinata solo observaba con sorpresa a la Haruno. Su respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada y más aún cuando observo los hermosos ojos de su amiga observandola. Quiso gritar de bochorno al sentir como se estaba excitando.

—Sa-sa-sakura-san...— musito agudamente.

Sakura se sobresalto sobre Hinata al reaccionar. ¿Que mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Porque no quería alejarse de ella?

Y más importante aún, ¿Porque se estaba excitando?

—Yo... — comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo —. Lo lamento Hinata-chan, debí de ser más cuidadosa...

—¡No, no! Fue un accidente, no ahi de que disculparse — apresuró a decir la Hyuga ya más relajada.

Al ver la sonrisa que Hinata había dibujado sobre su rostro, supo que no podría controlarse. Por más que quisiera los sentimientos ya estaban a flor de piel y ella era muy expresiva. Suspiro temblorosamente, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia Hinata con rapidez.

Hinata abrió los ojos como si de un par de platos se trataran. Su rostro comenzó a parecer un gran tomate y su respiracion se volvio muy agitada.

Sakura tenía sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura la estaba besando.

Se quedó estática por unos segundos. No sabia que hacer. Su moral le decia que debia parar aquello pues además de que estaba casada estaba el hecho de que Sakura era su amiga... y ambas eran mujeres.

Pero su otro lado le suplicaba que no fuese a parar aquello, su lado perverso le decía que disfrutara el momento, por muy mujeres que fueran. Se merecían pasar un momento así. Se merecen ser amadas.

Lentamente cerró ambos ojos y se dejó llevar por el que ahora era un casto e inocente beso. Llevo ambos brazos hasta el cuello de Sakura y comenzó a acariciar las cortas hebras rosadas. Quiso sonreír cuando escucho un pequeño suspiro.

Después de unos segundos fueron obligadas a separarse debido a la falta de aire que no las dejaba continuar con aquel beso.

El sonido del beso siendo roto fue lo último que se escuchó de ambas.

Observaron la mirada de la otra, perdiéndose profundamente en el mar de sentimientos que transmitía cada una.

—¿Esto esta bien? — preguntó súbitamente la oji luna.

— No lo se — Sakura contestó con sinceridad —. Pero... ¿Acaso eso importa?

Hinata no dudó en negar. No importaba lo que estaban haciendo. No importaba que estuvieran casadas con un par de hombres que a penas y veían, no importaba que fueran amigas, y no importaba que fueran del mismo sexo. Lo único que importaba, era que querían volver a sentirse amadas.

—Sabes qué es lo que quiero ahora, ¿cierto? — pregunto ahora Sakura, mirándola con seriedad.

Hinata lo sabía, sabía que venía y también sabía que ella también quería eso que venía a continuación. Lo deseaba tanto que no lo dudo ni un segundo. Olvido el errado matrimonio que tenía y decidió entregarse completamente a esa mujer, pues sabía que ella era una de las personas que jamás la dañara.

—Si — susurro mientras llevaba su mano hasta su propia camisa y la alzaba lentamente —. Yo tambien lo quiero.

Sakura tragó saliva. No pensó que eso fuese a llegar tan lejos, pensó que Hinata la rechazaría pero se encontraba con la gran sorpresa de que ella estaba igual de deseosa. Llevó su mano lentamente hasta el blanco y suave abdomen de Hinata, se dedicó a rozar con delicadeza dicha zona mientras escuchaba los suspiros de la fémina.

Observó como ella terminaba de quitarse la blusa para quedar solamente en un sostén de encaje color lavanda. Sabía que sus pechos eran grandes, pues por más que intentara ocultarlos era imposible, pero verlos solamente con el sujetador hizo que pensara que eran aún más grandes de lo que aparentaba con sus ropas puestas.

Se impresiono cuando sintió las suaves manos de Hinata sobre su torso, tratando de quitar su blusa color rojo.

Le sonrió ladinamente para después quitarla ella misma, quedando en un sostén color azul turquesa.

Se percató del gran sonrojo que Hinata tenia, asi que no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia que aun tenia la ex Hyuga.

—No es gracioso —refunfuño para después hacer un puchero con los labios.

—Es que te ves muy linda sonrojada, Hina-chan — le confesó con una sonrisa antes de llevar sus manos hacia su espalda para desabrochar su sostén, dejando a la vista sus pequeños pechos.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir calor en su parte intima al ver los pezones rosados y erguidos. No entendía, ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Por qué estaba tan exitada?

Llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de la peli rosa para comenzar a amasarlos y masajearlos, sintiendo como los pezones de Sakura se ponian cada vez mas y mas duros.

Sakura soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir los dedos de Hinata pellizcar con delicadeza sus pezones. Involuntariamente comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el estómago de Hinata, tratando de aliviar su ya creciente libido.

—Levanta un poco tu espalda — pidió Sakura sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

Hinata obedeció, sintiendo de inmediato las manos de Sakura desabrochando su sostén. Sintió el una pequeña brisa golpear sus ahora desnudos senos, provocando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

Sakura admiro los grandes senos de Hinata. Sus pezones estaban erguidos y rozados, proclamando atención. No se hizo del rogar e inclinó su rostro hasta los grandes pechos para comenzar a lamer toda la blanda carne.

La espalda de Hinata se arqueaba sobre el suelo al sentir con placer la lengua de Sakura recorrer cada centímetro de su pecho. Llevó su mano hacia la cabellera de Sakura para presionarla suavemente hasta sus pechos, diciendo con esta acción que no se separará.

La oji jade lamio, chupo y mordisqueo los pezones, haciendo que se pusieran rojos como dos cerezas. El camino de sus labios descendió hasta el cuello de la Hyuga, la cual se encontraba con la boca entre abierta, sacando de vez en cuando uno que otro pequeño gemido.

Hinata llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Sakura y comenzó a apretarlo. Le daba pena hasta pensarlo pero admitía que siempre pensó que Sakura tenía un muy buen trasero.

Gimió cuando sintió a Sakura succionar su lóbulo. Su intimidad estaba palpitando fuertemente y sabía que sus bragas debían de estar completamente mojadas. Supo que Sakura también estaba igual o mas mojada que ella al sentir la humedad que se impregnaba en su abdomen.

Al parecer Sakura sabía lo que pensaba pues se levantó de sobre ella y comenzó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, dejándola solamente en unas bragas a juego con su sostén. Queria ver mas asi que sin pena se incorporó del suelo y se puso de rodillas frente a Sakura. Tomo sus caderas y comenzó a besar y lamer las piernas de Sakura, recibiendo como premio unos gemidos y caricias en su cabellera.

Llevo sus manos hasta el inicio de la braga y la bajó lentamente, dejando a la vista su vagina siendo adornada por unos cortos bellos rosados. Sonrió con deseo y sin esperar demasiado llevo sus dedos hasta el húmedo interior de Sakura.

—¡Ahh! — gimió cuando Hinata comenzó con el suave coito de sus dedos. Comenzó a respirar más agitadamente al sentir que las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas, más certeras, más hasta el fondo. Grito con más fuerza al sentir la húmeda lengua de Hinata sobre su clítoris, chupandolo y lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratara.

Hinata se mantenía devorando su coño, fascinada por el delicioso sabor. Metió su lengua lo mas profundo que pudo, ganándose mas gritos y gemidos de su compañera. —Abre las piernas — le pidió en un inocente susurro, provocando que la lujuria de Sakura creciera.

La peli rosada obedeció y abrió las piernas un poco, solo para sentir como Hinata sacaba sus dedos de su interior y ponía sus manos en sus caderas. —Joder... — susurro agudo al sentir la lengua de Hinata recorrer toda su vulva.

La oji luna simular embestidas con su lengua mientras mantenía las caderas de Sakura en un vaivén. Chupo y mordió, sintió como la vagina de Sakura comenzaba a chorrear y supo que ella había llegado al clímax cuando escuchó un potente gemido. Movió rápidamente su mirada hacia el rostro de Sakura, encontrándose con una imagen sumamente excitante.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco y boca estaba semi abierta mientras de esta escurría un leve hilo de saliva. Una de sus manos estaban apretando uno de sus pechos y otra estaba estimulando aún el clítoris.

—¡Oh, dios! — grito de placer mientras aún movía lentamente sus caderas. Sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse temblorosas así que lentamente se sentó en el suelo.

Hinata observaba embelesada los senos de Sakura, los cuales están subiendo de arriba a abajo mientras eran cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Se mordió el labio con deseo y comenzó a quitar su short y sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante la mirada de Sakura.

Sakura queria mas, aun no estaba satisfecha. Lo supo cuando vio a Hinata totalmente desnuda, lo supo cuando sintió su intimidad palpitar deseosa de nuevo.

Una vez terminada su labor de deshacerse de sus últimas prendas, comenzó a dirigirse hasta Sakura a gatas.— Sakura-san, creo que sigo yo — le dijo una vez estuvo encima de ella.

Sakura sonrió ante esa Hinata, la cual estaba cegada por el placer. Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y comenzó a besarla con fiereza. Metió su lengua, exploró toda su cavidad. El beso era tan apasionado que unos delgados hilos de saliva comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mentones.

La peli rosa deslizó su mano por las curvas de Hinata y se dirigió lentamente hasta su intimidad, metió dos de sus dedos y sonrió de medio lado cuando escucho como comenzaba a gemir de placer.

se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de Sakura. Eso le gusto en vez de que le molestara.

Movió sus dedos una y otra vez, cada vez aumentando mas y mas la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Hinata estaba arqueandose del placer. Sabía que llegaría al clímax en pocos minutos y que ese sería uno de los mejores de su vida. Lamentablemente para ella, Sakura aun no permitiría que llegará al ansiado orgasmo.

Retiro rápidamente los dedos para después escuchar un quejido de disgusto por parte de Hinata.

Sakura le sonrió perversamente y la tumbó en el suelo. Abrió sus piernas, dejando expuesta la intimidad de Hinata, la cual se hallaba brillosa debido a los fluidos que salían de ella.

Le sostuvo las piernas al aire, separadas.

Hinata la miraba con duda y curiosidad. Con el rostro completamente mojado y con los pechos brillosos por una pequeña capa de sudor. Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y solto un grito de placer al ver como Sakura se montaba en su intimidad, pegando completamente su vagina contra la suya.

Grito más fuertemente cuando sintió el suave vaivén que Sakura había iniciado. Abrio la boca mas no emite ningun sonido, sus pechos se movían suavemente ante el falso coito provocado por la peli rosa.

Sakura no estaba mejor. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su respiración era agitada. Se movía encima de Hinata, sintiendo como si clitoris se estimulaba ante el húmedo y delicioso contacto de la vagina de Hinata. Sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió las manos de Hinata sobre su cadera. Esta trataba de moverse más rápido y ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos.

Abrió aún más sus piernas y se acomodó mejor entre ellas. Froto su intimidad contra la de Hinata con más velocidad, sintiendo como los fluidos comenzaban a adherirse a su piel, sintiendo la humedad bajar por sus piernas.

Sin moverse, llevó sus manos hasta los senos de Hinata y comenzó a pellizcar y masajear los erguidos pezones.

Hinata estaba retorciéndose de placer bajo ella, haciéndola sentir orgullosa de sus actos sexuales.

Verla con el rostro sonrojado y con la saliva escurriendo de sus labios, solamente hicieron que se excitara aun mas y que moviera mas rápido sus caderas.

Ambas gritaban de placer, estando al borde del éxtasis. Sus corazones bombean la sangre con velocidad y sus intimidades estaban apunto de explotar. No aguantaron más.

El orgasmo golpeó primero a Hinata, quien contuvo un potente grito con su mano. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y su espalda estaba arqueada. Su otra mano rasguñaba el suelo mientras sentía el mejor clímax de su vida.

Sakura no tardó en secundaria, gritando agudamente sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlas. Siguio moviendose un buen rato encima de ella hasta que no pudo mas y cayo rendida en sus brazos.

Ambas respiraban con dificultad, sus frentes estaban perladas del sudor y sus corazones no querían parar de latir vertiginosamente.

Una vez un poco recuperadas del acto, Sakura levanto su cabeza para quedar frente a la mirada cristalina de Hinata.

—Prométeme que volveremos a hacer esto.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.—¿E-eh?

—¿A caso no te gusto?

—¡Cla-claro que me gusto! ¡Me encanto! —se apresuró a decir. Le había fascinado, no habían palabras para describir lo que había sentido. Podía asegurar que... ni Naruto había hecho que se excitara tanto —. Pero... ¿Y Naruto-kun? ¿Sasuke-san...?

Sakura puso su dedo contra sus labios.—Si ellos no se enteran entonces no pasa nada, Hinata-chan...—le susurró antes de juntar sus labios contra los de ella.

Hinata se impresionó por un momento y lo pensó un poco antes de corresponder, pero...¡A la mierda! Era hora de que pensara en ella también, era momento de ser querida, de ser egoísta.

Correspondió el beso con pasión, sintiendo la lengua de Sakura juguetear con la suya. Después de una lucha de lenguas, Sakura se había separado de sus labios para mirarla profundamente con sus ojos jade.

Hinata tragó saliva cuando miro la picara mirada de Sakura.

—Segunda ronda.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí con una pervertida historia más. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo Yuri y pues, por fin se me cumplió. Pero estaba pensando que no solo puedo dejarla en one-shot, si no que la puedo expandir un poco más. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Quieren mas capitulos de mi perversidad? o ¿La dejo así tal cual? Habrá lemon :3 Ustedes mandan.

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Amandonos

**ACLARACIONES:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de el sensualon Kishimoto._

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Contenido sexual explícito._

* * *

 ** _Amandonos._**

* * *

 **Paso** exactamente un mes desde que comenzaron con sus encuentros clandestinos, esos encuentros en donde no hacían más que devorarse la una a la otra, descubriendo juntas nuevas sensaciones, nuevos mundos.

¿Qué si se sentían culpables? Por supuesto, ambas estaban casadas y ambas tenían hijos. Pero, sentirse tan culpables... era una palabra grande y que no era necesaria en esa situación. Ellas fueron dejadas a su suerte por hombres que no supieron cómo llevar a cabo una familia, que no supieron cuidar lo que la vida les había obsequiado.

Corregían; no se sentían culpables.

Lo supieron cuando no solo se acercaron sexualmente, sino, sentimentalmente. Lo de ellas no era sexo desenfrenado y ya, lo de ellas era la calma, el consuelo, el desahogo en la otra. Para ellas la palabra "amor" estaba presente.

Si, se estaban enamorando de la otra y eso era totalmente peligroso para ambas.

Varias veces quisieron darle un alto a la situación, en varias ocasiones quisieron decirle adiós a la otra en ese aspecto. Pero, ya era imposible, era demasiado tarde para eso. El amor ya había surgido y el amor es un sentimiento terco. Sabían que ya no podrían separarse, por mas que lo intentaran ya no podrían estar sin la otra.

—¿Qué haremos? — preguntó en un susurro la azabache, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

Sakura desvió la mirada al suelo, frunció los labios y seguidamente apretó los puños.

—No quiero dejarte.

—Ni yo a ti — respondió temblorosamente la azabache. Su garganta estaba echa un nudo y los ojos le picaban. Quería llorar, quería sollozar y rogar que no hiciera caso a sus palabras, que no la dejara —, pero sabes que no hay de otra.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

—Claro que la hay, Hinata.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Naruto...

—¿Y el sí a ti?—preguntó con brusquedad, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas y tomando su hombro para que la encarará —¿Él puede tratarte como basura, Hinata? ¿Él puede engañarte con Shion?— le recordó cruelmente sin querer. Hacia una semana que Hinata había ido a la torre para hablar con Naruto sobre el comportamiento de Boruto. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente descubrió a su marido besando y desvistiendo a una mujer llamada Shion, una sacerdotisa.

Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada, sintiendo como las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

—Lo siento Hinata, no quise...

—Descuida— interrumpió la Hyuga, limpiando con sus nudillos las lágrimas —, sé que dices la verdad, pero aun así no puedo hacerle esto, ni a mis hijos.

—Hinata...

—Será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo, Sakura — se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda —. Si, será lo mejor— dijo con voz quebrada. Después de esas palabras, comenzó a caminar hacia los adentros de Konoha, dejando a una dolorida Sakura en medio del bosque.

Y es que cuando se ama no hay de por medio edad, nivel social, ni género. Sakura lo sabia, Hinata lo sabia. Ambas se amaban, ambas querían pasar el resto de lo que les quedaba con la otra.

Sakura trago saliva, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su garganta.

No quería dejarla, ella ya no podía estar sin Hinata. Necesitaba de su compañía, de su calor, de sus hermosas palabras, de su forma de ser, de sus besos, de sus cálidas sonrisas, la necesitaba a ella.

Sabia que estaba mal, Naruto era su amigo, su compañero de años. Sabía que era muy bajo lo que había hecho, pero... lo sentía mucho. No podía, simplemente no podía dejar a Hinata. Era muy su problema si él no la tomaba en cuenta, ella si la quería y si tenía que luchar contra el para obtenerla entonces lo haría.

El amor que sentía por Hinata no era comparable con lo que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke. Su amor por Hinata era fuerte, quemaba sin lastimar, abrigaba sin sofocar, su amor era sano, era puro, era rebosante. No quería dejar ese amor, no ahora que por fin lo había encontrado.

—Maldición — masculló al sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos jade — ¿Por qué mierda no nací con pene? —negó con la cabeza, ese no era el puto problema y lo sabía bien. Si quería quedarse con Hinata entonces tendría que recurrir a métodos más extremos.

Comenzó a correr hacia la torre del Hokage.

* * *

 **Tocó** fuertemente la puerta del despacho, sin importarle lo grosero que eso podía ser. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia de ojos púrpuras. Sakura sabía quién era.

—Sakura-san, que gusto ver...

—Muévete — la hizo a un lado con brusquedad y entro al despacho. Ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la rubia, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Naruto estaba sentado tras su escritorio y al oír el alboroto alzo la vista con impresión.

—Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura camino a grandes zancadas hasta el escritorio del rubio. Dio un puñetazo al escritorio, haciéndolo retumbar, pero sin llegar a romperlo.

—Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti, Naruto ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con tono agresivo y enojado, haciendo parpadear con impresión al rubio.

—No se de que estas hablando.

Sakura tenso la mandíbula, respiro fuertemente por sus fosas nasales y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¿Seguro que no sabes? —pregunto en un susurro, mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio quien estaba perplejo.

—Si, Sakura-chan. No sé de qué rayos hablas.

Hastiada por el comportamiento del Hokage, Sakura llevo ambas manos hasta sus solapas, sujetándolo con fuerza y acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro.

—¡¿Que mierda...?!

—¿Te diviertes engañando a Hinata? —preguntó con voz peligrosamente baja. El rostro de Naruto se transformó en una gran mueca de impresión.

—Sa-sakura, no sé de dónde sacas eso...

—¡La misma Hinata vio cuando estabas besuqueando a esa perra, Naruto! —perdiendo todos los estribos, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, mandandolo a volar hasta el suelo. Ganas no le faltaban de usar su chakra para mandarlo a volar hasta Suna, pero tampoco quería hacer un alboroto.

El Uzumaki llevo su mano hasta la mejilla afectada, mirando con culpa a la pelirosa desde el suelo.

—Fue un error, de verdad. Yo, de verdad no quise hacerlo — dijo con voz de arrepentimiento.

—¿Un error? — preguntó con tono incrédulo —¿También fue un error tratarla como si no fuera nada? — rodeo el escritorio y se paró frente a el —¿Fue un error casarte con ella, tener dos hijos, ilusionarla y después tratarla como si fuera cualquier cosa? ¡Es tu esposa, joder!

—¡Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso!

—¡No, no lo estas! — grito enfurecida — ¿Sabes quién ha estado limpiando sus lágrimas, sabes quien la ha estado consolando por tu estupidez? Yo, yo soy la que esta con ella, viendo como sufre por ti, Naruto.

Naruto bajó la mirada. —Yo... yo no quería dañarla. Shion solo fue una aventura sin sentido. Me deje llevar por la lujuria... Yo amo a Hinata.

—¿Pues qué crees? — se agacho a su altura y lo miro con cólera —Ella ya no te ama, idiota.

—¿Que?

—¿Pensaste que te seguiría amando después de lo que vio? ¿Después de que descubrió que estuviste revolcándote con esa mujer como cerdo por más de cinco meses? — sonrió burlona —. Ella ya no te ama. Si queda un poco de lo que antes eras haznos el favor de darle el divorcio a Hinata —se incorporó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida mientras Naruto se levantaba tambaleantemente del suelo también.

Antes de que pudiera salir del despacho, Naruto la detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿Haznos el favor? —repitió confuso las palabras de la peli rosa.

La mano de Sakura quedo inmóvil frente al picaporte mientras una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Fue involuntaria y voluntaria a la vez, le causaba malestar, pero también orgullo el saber que ella ahora era quien dormía en su cama por las noches, que ella era quien degustaba sus labios, que ella escuchaba su celestial voz y que ella era quien ahora rondaba en su mente.

—Cualquiera en su sano juicio se volvería loco por alguien como Hinata, Naruto —giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta —. Yo tengo un sano juicio —terminó de decir para posteriormente salir por completo del despacho, dejando paralizado al rubio.

* * *

 **Sorbió** un poco su nariz, llevo su ante abrazo hacia sus ojos y los restregó. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de escurrir desde que había dejado a Sakura en el bosque. No quería dejarla, simplemente era doloroso tan solo pensar en que... ella estaría con Sasuke y ella con Naruto. Ambas siendo infelices al lado de personas que no las valoraban.

Es por mis hijos, se decía. Es por Naruto, se volvía a decir. Pero entre todo eso, ¿Dónde quedaba ella? ¿Dónde quedaba su felicidad?

Se decía así misma que eso ya no importaba. Ella ahora tenia dos hermosos hijos y un esposo... uno que no la amaba.

Cerro el grifo del lavabo de los trastes una vez terminada su tarea de lavarlos todos. No habían sido muchos, solo unos cuantos debido a que ni Boruto ni Himawari estaban en casa. Boruto estaba de misión y Himawari había asistido a un campamento que la academia había planeado.

Esa noche estaba sola.

Pensó que lo mejor era dormir, entre menos pensara entonces menos sufriría.

Justo cuando iba a subir a su solitaria habitación, escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta.

Ilusamente pensó que era Naruto, pero aun así no se emocionó ni sintió nada al respecto, de echo iba a pasarlo de largo para ir a dormir. Justo cuando subió el primer escalón, sintió una cálida mano sostenerla del brazo, evitando que siguiera subiendo las escaleras.

Miro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con una persona que no era Naruto.

—Sakura...— musitó sorprendía —. Te dije que... te dije que no podíamos volver a vernos — reitero con voz temblorosa, sintiendo al instante su garganta hacerse un nudo.

La peli rosa saco el aire lentamente.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Dime lo que tengas que decir y por favor, ve-vete después.

—Después de nuestra plática en el bosque hice una cosa descabellada pero que no me arrepiento de haber hecho — confesó con una mirada sincera.

Hinata parpadeo preocupada.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Sakura enmudeció por unos segundos.

—Fui a la torre y encare a Naruto.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué has hecho Sakura? — cuestiono con genuina preocupación y asombro.

—Le dije que te diera el divorcio, que sabias que te engaña con Shion — tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza —. Hinata, niega que no me amas. Dilo, dilo y me alejo de ti para siempre.

Gotas saladas ya salían de las orbes plata de la Hyuga. Sakura pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando Hinata paso saliva con fuerza.

—No puedo — dijo en un hilo de voz — , no puedo negarlo.

Sakura sonrió temblorosamente y la miro con dulzura.

—Entonces no me alejes, Hinata. Déjame quedarme a tu lado — pidió en un tono de súplica. Si tenía que llegar a arrodillarse lo haría. Ella solo quería estar con Hinata, no la quería dejar, no después de haber descubierto el amor verdadero.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza y la miro con sufrimiento. Ya no había retenido a sus lágrimas, las dejo salir y fluir con libertad. No quería, ya no quería callarse lo que sentía. No quería tragarse la amargura, la tristeza ni la impotencia. Quería ser libre, quería tener un amor de verdad. Un amor que solo Sakura podía darle.

—No te alejare, Sakura-chan — prometió con voz quebrada para después lanzarse a sus brazos.

Sakura correspondió gustosa el abrazo, sonrió tiernamente y sintió sus lágrimas bañando sus mejillas. Y ella no se alejaría por nada del mundo, le diría adiós a Sasuke y hola al amor puro de Hinata. Le diría hola a la felicidad. Se mantuvieron así por un largo tiempo, se abrazaron y sintieron sus respiraciones cerca de la otra, todo era tierno y sincero, pero mientras pasaban los segundos Sakura se dio cuenta de que empezaba a necesitar algo más que un abrazo.

Sus húmedos labios se posaron sobre el fino y blanco cuello de Hinata, ocasionando que esta diese un pequeño brinco de impresión. Inmediatamente enrojeció, como siempre que Sakura hacia esas acciones sin aviso.

—Sa-sakura...—susurro nerviosa al sentir que los labios de Sakura no se detenían —. Po-por favor, detente.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto sin dejar de lamer y besar su cuello.

—Es-estamos justo enfrente del recibidor. Himawari, Boruto o incluso Naruto podría llegar y...

Sakura suspiro con fuerza, sin separarse mucho de la peli azul.

—Tienes razón — dijo con pesar —. Lo dejaremos para después — le guiño el ojo traviesamente mientras Hinata se sonrojaba aún más. No es que no quisiera, de hecho, moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero, debía de ser coherente.

—¿Crees que Naruto me del divorcio? —preguntó de repente —¿Qué pensarán nuestros hijos cuando sepan sobre esto?

—Hinata-chan, tranquila —tomo sus hombros con delicadeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —. Buscaremos la forma de que nuestros hijos acepten esto y sobre Naruto... —enmudeció unos segundos —esperemos que ese idiota haga lo correcto.

Hinata se removió inquita, mientras veía el suelo.

—¿Y Sasuke? —pregunto en un susurro cuando finalmente tuvo el valor.

Sakura quedo en silencio por unos segundos, después sonrió con ternura.

—Bah, le mandaré una carta —se alzó de hombros, demostrando así que no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que Sasuke pensara —. Bien Hinata-chan, me iré ya o de lo contrario no poder contenerme —le beso la mejilla con ternura y acarició su cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida —¡Buenas noches!

—Bu-buenas noches — sonrió tímidamente mientras agitaba su mano.

Sakura también sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, Hinata la interrumpió abruptamente.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¿Sí? — preguntó alarmada. Vio a Hinata removerse inquieta sobre su lugar, sus mejillas se tiñeron más escarlata. Alzo abruptamente la mirada, mostrando una valiente y decidida.

—Te amo —dijo finalmente, sintiendo paz en su interior.

Sakura la miro con impresión unos largos segundos antes de sonreír temblorosamente. Su corazón latía velozmente y después de muchos años volvió a sentir mariposas alocadas en su estómago.

—Te amo, Hinata — le dijo con todo el amor del mundo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a una feliz Hinata sobre las escaleras.

* * *

 **Pasaron** dos meses más y la noticia del divorcio Uzumaki se hizo el chisme de toda la aldea. Algunas personas estaban indignadas e intrigadas mientras otras estaban felices al saber que dos personas demasiado atractivas para su edad estaban solteras. Nadie sabía el motivo de la separación del matrimonio que era aparentemente feliz, solo se sabía que los adultos habían terminado en una buena conclusión. O bueno, eso era lo que supieron hasta después de unas semanas, cuando Naruto comenzó a salir oficialmente con la mujer que se hacía llamar Shion.

Después de saber esto nadie le tomo importancia pues se hablaba de su Hokage y no querían meterse en problemas por opinar. Sin embargo, otros sí que lo hacían, como el equipo ocho e incluso el equipo diez, quienes no estuvieron de acuerdo por la acción de Naruto, ni la acción de Hinata y Sakura, pero al final de cuentas eran sus amigos y no iban a dejar de serlo por algo así, ya que eran sus vidas y ellos no estaban para entrometerse en ellas.

Boruto y Himawari lo tomaron bastante bien, diciendo que ellos sabían que su madre ya no era feliz con Naruto y que ellos solo querían su felicidad. Además, Sakura les caía bastante bien y ellos podían notar que la peli rosa quería bastante a su madre.

Sadara en un principio no lo tomo muy bien, no le enojo, pero la puso demasiado triste al saber que nunca podría ver a su madre y a su padre juntos, pero después de analizar bien las cosas termino por aceptar que eso era lo mejor para todos. Hinata era bastante buena con ella y se atrevía a decir que ella llenaba el hueco que Sasuke había dejado.

Ahora eran una familia y vivían bastante bien. Los aldeanos habían sido tolerantes ante la situación y no se habían entrometido ni habían juzgado más de lo debido. Estaba demasiado agradecida por como se había dado las cosas, de hecho, hasta sus padres reaccionaron bien ante la noticia, respondiendo que la felicidad de ellas era lo único que importaba.

Hinata suspiro y sonrió levemente. Acababa de salir de una relajante y larga ducha, una que hizo que sus músculos se relajaran y que la suciedad y sudor del entrenamiento que había tenido hace unas horas desapareciera por completo. Tomo una toalla y con esta quito el exceso de agua de su cabello. Abrió la puerta del baño que estaba en su habitación y camino hacia su cajonera, sintiéndose libre de cambiarse ahí ya que Sakura estaba en una misión.

Nunca podía cambiarse en su habitación cuando Sakura estaba pues no podía quitarse su verde mirada de encima nunca hasta que finalmente la tiraba en la cama y la hacía suya las veces necesarias para saciarla.

Respiro entre cortadamente ante el recuerdo, decidió ignorarlo y empezó a buscar algo que ponerse para dormir. Tomo unas bragas negras de encaje junto a un sostén a juego, se lo puso y después comenzó a untar crema por todo su cuerpo. Tomo el cepillo y cepillo su corta cabellera hasta que esta estuvo sin ningún nudo. Tomo una bata de seda, la ato y finalmente se tiro a la cama, esa cama que se sentía tan sola desde hace una semana. De verdad ya quería que Sakura llegara de su misión, la extrañaba demasiado. Lloriqueo cómicamente, tomando la almohada de Sakura para abrazarla con fuerza, olfateando inmediatamente el delicioso aroma a cereza que dejaba la cabellera de su amada peli rosa.

Esperaba con todo su ser que pronto pudiera regresar ya que en las noches era cuando más la extrañaba.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar eso. Por todos los cielos, Sakura la había hecho una pervertida profesional y no sabía si agradecerle por eso o sentirse más avergonzada aún.

Justo cuando se disponía a dormir, un recuerdo –o, mejor dicho, muchos recuerdos – se acumularon en su mente, haciendo que su intención por dormir fuese casi imposible. Recordó el primer día en el que ella y Sakura hicieron el amor. Recordó su rostro sonrojado, su respiración agitada, los mechones de su cabello que se pegaban a su rostro, sus pechos, su abdomen...

Trago saliva ruidosamente. Quiso llorar cuando sintió su intimidad palpitar, pidiendo atención y desahogo de una o de otra forma. Sabía que si no lo hacía entonces no podría descansar por estar pensando y recordando a Sakura de esa manera. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Sakura no estaba era cuando más le pasaba eso, era cuando más tenía sueños húmedos y tenía que satisfacerse por su cuenta.

Deslizo suavemente su mano por el terso abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de sus bragas. Metió su mano en ellas, yendo de inmediato a su palpitante y algo mojada intimidad. Abrió ambas piernas para darse más accesibilidad y con la otra mano comenzó a amasar sus propios pechos. Movió sus dedos sobre sus labios íntimos, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre ellos y sintiendo como poco a poco se mojaba más y más. Metió lentamente el primer dedo, saco sus pechos del sostén y comenzó con el vaivén. Gimió más fuerte cuando metió el segundo dedo y el coito comenzó a tomar más rapidez. Apretó sus pechos, masajeo sus pezones y su boca ahora solo soltaba el nombre de Sakura.

Su espalda se arqueo por el placer que está obteniendo. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba perlado por una fina capa de sudor. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y entre abrió su boca, imaginando que Sakura era quien la estaba haciendo sentir placer.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al deseado clímax, fue cruelmente interrumpida por una voz que la hizo asustarse de sobremanera. Saco con rapidez la mano de su braga y se incorporó con rapidez, sin recordar que sus pechos aún estaban fuera del sostén.

—Sa-sakura-chan — pronunció con vergüenza e impacto al ver a la peli rosa frente a ella, recargada en la pared mientras la miraba perversamente.

—¿Por qué paras, Hinata-chan? —preguntó con voz sensual y ronca —. No quiero que pares.

Hinata trago saliva con fuerza, sintiendo que su excitación solo incremento más ante la mirada penetrante de Sakura. Quiso obedecerle, pensó en seguir masturbándose mientras Sakura lo veía todo, pero no pudo hacer eso. Su cuerpo se movió casi involuntaria mente y sus piernas se dirigieron a hacia Sakura. Tomo su mano y la guio hasta la cama, en la cual la aventó.

Sakura quedo recostada de espaldas, miro con un poco de impresión a su tímida novia, la cual al parecer se había convertido en la chica más pervertida y sensual que había visto en toda su vida.

Hinata no quitaba la vista de los ojos jade de Sakura, solo provocando que Sakura se excitara más de lo que ya estaba. Comenzó a quitarse sus húmedas bragas y después su sostén, quedando completamente desnuda. Se situó encima de la peli rosa y llevo sus manos nuevamente hasta su intimidad, estando dispuesta a masturbarse.

—Espera— detuvo Sakura, quien estiro su brazo hacia su cajonera, abrió el cajón y saco del algo que Hinata no esperaba. Era un... un consolador. Sakura había comprado juguetes... sexuales cuando empezaron con sus sesiones de sexo y hace mucho que no los usaban. Sakura sonrió con travesura y se lo dio— . Con esto, cariño — puso ambas manos tras su nuca, admirando el inicio de un delicioso espectáculo.

Hinata tomo el aparato con nerviosismo. Ya lo había usado en varias ocasiones, pero aun así no paraba de avergonzarse cada vez que lo tenía en sus manos. Lo encendió y lentamente lo llevo hasta su entrada. Paso la punta por sus labios unas cuantas veces, gimiendo para el deleite de la peli rosa que estaba bajo ella. Introdujo la punta del consolador y comenzó con un suave coito.

Sakura no quiso esperar, así que ella misma se desvistió con cuidado, no queriendo salir de bajo de Hinata. Quedo solamente en bragas, esperando un poco a que Hinata fuera quien se las quitara.

Hinta brincaba sobre ella, gemía su nombre y daba pequeños gritos mientras también sobaba sus pechos.

Verla de esa manera era lo más excitante del mundo. Jamás podría comparar el sexo que tenía con Sasuke a el sexo con Hinata, eso sería un crimen porque era obvio que Hinata le proporcionaba muchísimo más placer y muchísimo más amor. El sexo con Hinata era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, después de su amor, claro estaba.

Hinata saco el aparato de su intimidad, se inclinó hacia Sakura y le hizo lamer sus pechos. Sakura aprisiono uno con su boca mientras el otro lo apretaba con sutileza. La peli azul no dejaba de gemir y moverse sobre ella, frotando con descaro su intimidad sobre su pelvis.

Al borde de la locura, Sakura hizo que cambiaran de posición, dejando a bajo a Hinata. Atrapo sus labios en un sensual y salvaje beso, en el que dio mordidas, lamidas e introdujo su lengua para una batalla contra la de Hinata. Metió de golpe sus dedos dentro de la intimidad húmeda y palpitante, sacándolos e introduciéndolos repetidas veces y sin delicadeza alguna.

Hinata se retorcía sobre la cama, jadeaba, gritaba y apretaba las sábanas blancas que estaba bajo ella. Sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante, sentía que el mejor orgasmo estuvo a punto de venir para arrancarle un fuerte grito. Desgraciada o afortunadamente eso no paso, Sakura saco sus dedos del interior y los lamio lentamente ante la mirada avergonzada de Hinata.

Le sonrió dulcemente, se estiro de nuevo hasta la cajonera y saco lo que parecía ser...

Hinata trago saliva con fuerza.

Sakura sonrió más ampliamente mientras se introducía a si misma el consolador doble. Soltó un gemido mientras Hinata no dejaba de verla con ojos de deseo. Introdujo el otro extremo a Hinata, se acomodó bien sobre la cama y así comenzó la acción.

Ambas comenzaron a moverse, gimiendo y estimulando sus clítoris mientras sentían el pene de plástico salir y entrar a su intimidad. La velocidad fue aumentando, haciendo que la cama comenzara a rechinar. Ambas agradecían tanto que en la casa en la que ahora vivían junto a los niños tuviera paredes aislantes, o de lo contrario, sus hijos les harían demasiadas preguntas sobre el ruido raro que escuchaban en su habitación.

—Sa-sa-sakura —balbuceo Hinata mientras frotaba su intimidad, observando como Sakura se movia sensualmente frente a ella.

Sakura gimió con más fuerza al sentir el miembro de plástico más dentro de ella debido a los movimientos que Hinata se mantenía haciendo. Se concentro en mirar los pechos de Hinata rebotar ante cada estocada. Lamio sus labios y deseo tenerlos sobre sus rosados pezones. Su mirada se deslizo lentamente por el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar a su mojada –muy mojada- intimidad. Los fluidos hacían brillar los labios íntimos y provocaban que un sexual sonido se escuchara ante cada penetración.

Sonrió complacida cuando vio a Hinata retorcerse sobre la cama. Puso los ojos en blanco, entre abrió la cama y soltó un potente gemido. Ya se había corrido y los fluidos salían sin parar de su interior.

Ver eso solo ocasiono que Sakura también llegara al ansiado clímax. Apretó con fuerza las sabanas y arqueo su cuerpo, sintiendo una explosión de placer en su parte baja.

—¡Ah! —gimió con fuerza antes de caer nuevamente sobre la cama, quedando totalmente rendida. Su respiración se fue acompasando lentamente hasta llegar a ser un poco más normal. No tardó en sentir un peso a su lado izquierdo y un brazo rodear su cintura.

Giro la mirada y observo a Hinata, quien la miraba con amor. No evito mandarle la misma mirada que su novia le regalaba y llevo su mano hasta su rostro para apartar un mechón azulino.

—Te amo.

—Yo también — respondió Hinata, llevando sus labios hasta los de Sakura, plantando un suave y puro beso —. Me alegra tanto que por fin hayas llegado.

—¡Oh, a mí también! —exclamó traviesa, haciendo reír a Hinata. Su mirada se suavizo —. Me alegra porque enserio te extrañe demasiado. A ti, a tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tu comida — rio un poco, avergonzada.

—También te extrañe —la abrazó con más fuerza —. Enserio, cada minuto que pasaba era como una hora.

—Me pasaba lo mismo.

Hinata suspiro y asintió, sabiendo que las palabras de Sakura eran totalmente sinceras.

Después de unos minutos abrazadas, las respiraciones de ambas se tornaron acompasadas y sus corazones latían rítmicamente.

Entre sueños, Hinata pudo escuchar un pequeño, pro muy pequeño venir de Sakura. Uno que hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a picar, uno que hizo que los rítmicos latidos se convirtieran en los latidos de un corredor. Fue un susurro tan pequeño, pero fue uno que no decía más que la verdad de un futuro.

—Cásate conmigo —había susurrado la peli rosa, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su semblante tranquilo.

Hinata la miró por un largo rato, tratando a toda costa que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus perlados ojos. Carraspeo un poco, ocasionando que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera para poder articular mejor sus palabras.

—Sí —susurró ella también, ganándose una sonrisa triunfante de la peli rosa.

Y así fue como dos amigas se convirtieron en las mejores amantes para, eventualmente, convertirse en la mejor pareja que podía haber. Les esperaba una vida llena de altibajos, pero también una vida llena de amor, de aceptación, de logros y de sorpresas. Les esperaba una vida entera juntas, hasta el último latido de sus corazones.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _T_ _ _an, tan. Asi termino mi two-shot :v Espero que esta perversidad les haya agradado, a mi me gusto escribir Yuri, siempre quise hacerlo y pues esto salió de mi deseo :v dejenme un sensual review si les gusto y si no... pues tambien no hay pex :v Los quiero un muchito, hasta luego.__

 ** _Reponiendo los sabrotsos reviews:_**

 **Diana carolina:** _Muchas gracias **:')**_

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha:** _Pueees, no hubo un castigo por parte de Sasuke y Naruto pero, puede ser una buena trama para un futuro one-shot **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** Gracias por tu review, espero que la continuacion tambien te haya gustado._

 **eliuska20:** _Gracias **;)** y pues aqui tienes tu continuacion, espero que haya sido igual o mas buena que la primera parte. _

**EroGhost-chan:** _Me halagas demasiado, en serio **(≧▽≦)** espero en un futuro hacer más delicioso Yuri._

 **KuroShiro26:** _Esos ocho votos hicieron que me animara más a terminar este two-shot tres. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación y muchas gracias por tu bello comentario._

 _ **7u7:** Todos aquí somos pervertid s, asi que no te preocupes. como ya mencione arriba, puede que haga un one-shot sobre eso mas adelante... **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


End file.
